


even if you have, even if you need

by pxraxise



Series: nakihara fics [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, IMPULSIVE GAY HAPPINESS I REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIS BYE THANK YOU, Love Confessions, Lowercase, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Two Shot, what is pacing all i know is i want to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxraxise/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: in which the usual sleepover comes with something extra.
Relationships: Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Series: nakihara fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604392
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> could be slight OOC because the tag says "self indulgent" but its super self indulgent. its like 8. dont expect good just expect soft.

it was a regular night for the two friends: the mandatory candy and assortment of junk foods, and the sharing of a bed.

the movie the pair had watched was some silly rom-com, nothing short of mindless entertainment and some few tugs at the heartstrings

naomi thought it was okay but seiko obviously found herself enjoying it more than the other did.

nonetheless, it had been time for the two to head into bed. 

naomi went in first, getting herself underneath the sheets and comforter—"you got way too invested in that film." she droned playfully. 

playful and teasing banter was always a part of their sleepovers, even as children.

seiko jumped in after, startling naomi just a bit as the bed shook in protest of her sudden weight upon it. 

the curls of her hair bounced as she landed, much to naomi's brief attention 

following the other underneath the covers, "naomi!" she whined softly, pouting playfully.

seiko quickly took the liberty to snuggle into naomi's body, ~~expectant~~ knowing of a playful shove to come.

seiko was always touchy, and sometimes it was in a way naomi liked and other times, friendly molestation. 

it wasn't ever anything bad, it was still always playful.

naomi didn't fully notice yet that her best friend was holding her, speaking as normal — "what? its true!" she giggled softly, playing along with her game.

she then realizes how she should've shoved seiko off her now, for personal space reasons.

she's not aware if seiko noticed, but if she does she fears she won't hear the end of it. 

~~it almost fits, like a puzzle piece. her holding naomi.~~

"maybe, but i'm a hopeless romantic." comes her muffled reply, already now nuzzled into the crook of her breasts as part of escalation of the snuggle now

goddamnit. 

naomi ~~hesitates.~~

she decides now to shove her a bit, considering she missed her chance to not have any contact a few seconds ago. 

"s-seiko! get your head _out_ of there!" she whisper-yells, not being too rough with the other but making sure to get the message across.

she couldn't ever really bring herself to hurt her best friend like, seriously. 

she valued the other too much.

"awe, but it's so _irresistible!_ " she teases, fighting back a bit.

seiko does notice that the shove comes late than usual. 

she chooses not to say anything directly regarding it, fearing of ~~ruining the moment~~

the two get into a small wrestling bout in the bed, seiko giggling her ~~lovestruck~~ ass off and naomi even having a small bit of fun herself until

they find themselves into an odd position

naomi on top, seiko on bottom. 

oops?

"ooh, naomi, finally giving in?" seiko is the first to point out, giving a cheshire grin as her cheeks dust with pink.

seiko was always questionable really, always admiring and openly appreciating naomi's body.

in the locker room

in class

in the middle of the school hallway

in front of her friends

her touches, her comments.

sometimes they lingered but most often went in one ear and out the other, dismissed as seiko just being seiko again.

but it's hard to dismiss them now, in the moment. 

with everything happening so fast, she's actually finding the comments and lewd touches reoccurring in her mind.

it scares her 

the stirring in her belly scares her further

naomi reacts of course to her comment, but also in tandem with everything rushing through the schoolgirl's head.

"n-no! not giving in _at all_ , weirdo." she quickly scrambles off her, her face being the color of the ripest of all strawberries.

she wouldn't give in to anything, ~~would she?~~

she lays down opposite of seiko, ultimately feeling exposed and vulnerable. 

how could've this happened?

really outdid yourself now, naomi, she thought to herself.

the whole friendly thing turned a little..less indicative of friendly motives

god, 

you play one game and now ~~**_you're on top of her_**~~ you make the gravest of all mistakes. 

"oh c'mon, don't take this so seriously now naomi!" she chirps, because of course she's taking this much more lightly than naomi. 

seiko's always been the most confident one anyway in their friendship, in comparison to the mostly shy and meek naomi. 

nothing new there.

she's so embarrassed, so ~~confused~~. 

"naomi?" her tone takes a small, concerned tone, almost inviting the other schoolgirl to answer

seiko's concerned? 

she shouldn't be, its stupid anyway.

as naomi slowly gets ready to assure her,

it happens

a pinch on her ass

she yelps, turning toward the girl with a flustered glare 

of course, her way of cheering the other up at the moment is being more lewd

which doesn't help her case, but it assures her that seiko isn't taking it too hard.

snickering is heard from the other.

"not funny." she mumbled, turning back around.

"you gonna go grumpypants on me now?" that was adorable.

but she wouldn't express that now. 

it becomes silent, until naomi speaks up

"you can't just, like." she struggles to find the words.

she's vulnerable, and she wants to say that without appearing weak.

or, weird.

yeah.

"can't what?" she still has a chirp to her voice but notably more serious. 

~~i can't feel this way~~

"i don't know." this is the best answer, definitely.

it works. it does.

it's something, which is always better than nothing.

"you can talk to me, y'know." she's now fully serious.

she knows, 

it's not that, though.

is what she wants to say.

"i know." she whispers.

what's going on with herself? 

nothing needed to be this dramatic.

she feels like it's her fault, her dumb, confusing feelings.

she finds its currently easier to speak to her when facing the wall and without her touch upon her.

she feels something,

its the stirring again.

she can't feel this _now_. 

she realizes it hasn't been this strong before though, and shoves it back down.

seiko leans over her, to see her face partially. 

"did i do something wrong?"

how could she _ask_ that?

though given the context, understandable,

in naomi's eyes

there's nothing she can do wrong.

" _no._ " the answer is near immediate.

it wasn't out of character for seiko to throw some dirty joke to try and cheer naomi up. or any joke, for that matter

and it makes sense she'd think that could probably fix things. 

because usually it does

but,

no. she didn't do anything wrong.

nothing is wrong here, besides herself. 

"just caught me off-guard with that one a bit, is all." its not a lie really.

but it doesn't fully explain it all.

her feelings,

her problems,

her self-esteem and confusion.

it doesn't leave all of it bare, so its the only statement naomi can think to respond with right now.

seiko raises an eyebrow, but accepts it for now.

thank god.

"alright." 

she feels seiko's weight press fully on the bed. 

everything is fine now. they can sleep. nothing happened here.

"bedtime?" she mumbles, the air awkward and stiff. 

"yeah."

the pair lay on opposite sides of the bed. 

nothing is wrong, nothing happened, is the mantra naomi thinks to herself.

naomi has an insatiable urge to say sorry, however.

if her reaction scared seiko. 

she wouldn't ever want to scare her best friend.

after a few minutes of silence pass, naomi turns around, mouth open and ready to speak

ready to come to terms with herself. 

with seiko.

aw, hell, seiko's already fallen asleep.

she groans to herself softly. 

how convenient, 

but she figures it shouldn't stop her, the words should be spoken anyway.

if only to get them out of her head. 

"im sorry, if i scared you or worried you." she whispers to the sleeping figure next to her.

now, the sounds of breathing fill the room again.

it stays like that, until naomi feels more want to lurch out of her body.

it's almost uncontrollable, as soon as she started, everything wants to escape.

she hates it, but complacent in its existence

and her eyes open slowly, to reveal a silhouette in the dark.

her best friend, asleep.

she contemplates this moment.

of what she is about to say.

she's asleep. she looks peaceful, compared to her energetic, weird, and whimsical nature. 

she doesn't know if she'd hear what she has to say. 

does it matter, at this point, if she does?

she decides it doesn't, and in a moment of impulse.

she whispers, "mochida doesn't have the qualities you do." 

she doesn't know why she feels so comfortable now

is it because she's asleep and there's an unlikely chance she heard?

maybe in the fact that after her confession, the only thing now is

silence. 

it's off her chest at least

that maybe, she isn't straight.

silence, again.

she closes her eyes. it's okay. everything will be solved in the morning. 

she thinks of nothing, because nothing was said.

and nothing happened.

"like what?" 

it comes out of the lips of her supposedly sleeping form. 

it startles naomi greatly

it also brings her to reality

that something happened, something was said, and you can't wish it all away.

fuck.

nonetheless, she was under a good impression the other was asleep

i mean, usually she is asleep that fast.

what's the big idea now? 

it doesn't matter, she quickly concludes.

she knows.

she's heard.

her face heats up again, her eyes shoot open.

and there she is, seiko.

she's looking at her, but she's unsure with what.

rejection? 

fear?

she can't read her look.

it just popped up, now, in her head

its dark, but seiko could always illuminate a room. 

is that same thing literally happening, or is her face just now that close? 

a few minutes pass, just like this

them staring at each other.

naomi finds an answer, in seiko's hazel iris.

it's the only answer, quite frankly.

she felt scared of what this meant for them

can't go back now.

"everything." she breathed out. 

she's not gay. she thought she wasn't. 

she doesn't complain at the revelation.

at least she's gay for her best friend.

she can see that bright smile of hers. there it is.

"i've waited so long to hear that from you." she's never heard the shinohara this serious. 

im sorry, she thinks to herself.

she feels stupid now. most girls in her school aren't usually like seiko. it should've been painfully obvious

but she reciprocates. 

"why didn't you-"

"you liked mochida, and any happiness on you is worth it, even if it isn't with me." 

true. 

fuck. 

she feels more stupid now, of course.

that makes sense.

this is happening, isn't it?

no stopping it.

all that was in the itinerary was a friday night sleepover. 

from seiko's shenanigans spawned...this?

what would this mean for their friends in school?

she obviously doesn't mind it, but she wonders about everyone else.

she didn't know what to do now, what continues from here.

it's unknown, unfamiliar to the schoolgirl. 

the only thing her mind goes to is 'what the fuck' and 'sorry' 

luckily, she needn't think for the situation.

she feels hands cup her warm face.

"do you want to kiss, naomi?" 

this is the million-dollar question, and also a question seiko had been wanting to ask for a very, _very_ long time now.

always bothering with boys and other things, finally.

seiko felt it could be their time now, with all of this out of the way.

and it was.

naomi could squeal, and cry, and say marry me. 

seiko could say yes, i do.

so much rushing through their heads.

however, the reality is, 

they discovered more of each other

and won't let go.

so, the result is obvious, is it not?

naomi hesitates a bit, this is technically her first kiss.

she trusts seiko though, so its easy on her.

she's blissfully unaware that this is seiko's first too.

she pauses, before whispering a small, mouse-like, "yes." 

she feels the feeling she's tried to shove down rise up again.

she embraces it, this time.

it's still intimidating, but not as bad now.

she feels her face being pulled in

the gap has closed. 

it feels like she's combusted, full of new and ~~old~~ emotions, as it happens

her heart picks up.

its like nothing but them, _this_ , exists.

and as her eyes flutter closed, that's purely it.

her lips were soft. pillow-like.

she reciprocated every layer of intimacy in the kiss, cupping her face too and deepening it.

it felt hot suddenly, in the room, their lips moving in sync and suddenly seiko's tongue intrudes her mouth. 

she does nothing about it besides return the favor. 

seiko's hands leave her face to arrive somewhere else.

somewhere naomi expected them to arrive, of course.

certainly not unfamiliar territory to the pair, but it still gives seiko a rush of excitement each time they land there.

it gets a little hotter in the room for naomi as she feels her breasts kneaded by the shorter of the two, moaning softly into the french kiss. 

naomi enjoys the touch, and figures she no longer needs to shove

she only needs to _appreciate_.

finally, seiko thinks to herself

she's not rejected. 

seiko feels and touches and runs her hands all over the breasts of naomi, and she isn't shoved.

not once.

just _allowed_. 

they break their kiss for air, soft panting filling the room. 

"we can't have sex here, you know?" she whispers to her

her mom would have a few choice words, to say the least, when all was said and done in the morning.

and even if she and her were clothed, the various possible stains on the sheets or comforter could point otherwise.

"you want to stop here?" seiko asks, ready to leave it here

god, _no_ , naomi thinks to herself.

now that it's begun, she's not sure she ever wants or needs to stop again.

" _no,_ just can't have sex." they can touch, and after tonight,

they will always be able to touch.

she's been unappreciative for too long, she feels. 

so, she'll make it right.

for seiko.

for them.

"touch me anywhere that isnt below my waist line." 

seiko beamed at that, of course, she would. 

adorable.

"finally." 

of course, seiko would be yearning for this too.

she expected nothing else.

a smirk grows on seiko's lips as what's given is indulged upon, naomi writhing and moaning beneath seiko as she's straddled and touched

it feels good, to be intimate with her.

to be as one. 

the night doesn't end in silence. 

and she figures, you learn something new everyday. 


	2. i don't mean to stare, we don't have to breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way more self-indulgent than i thought so come with me to see how deep the rabbit hole goes

the sun peeks through the blinds of the bedroom, allowing light to enter through streaks of yellow and orange.

the bedroom is silent, although not empty

the sight that is present, is naomi and seiko

cuddling, pajamas half-unbuttoned.

they have evidently, long since reconciled their feelings regarding eachother.

naomi stirs, and thus awoke first.

she assumes she woke up early

usually its her mother that awakes the pair.

her eyes flutter open, revealing seiko's angelic face in the sun-lit dim room. 

she smiles, the widest smile she's ever smiled in years. 

she figures she woke early, since it's usually her mother who awakes them first.

she doesn't do much, besides rest her gaze on seiko's tranquil expression, and bask in the quiet.

she runs a hand through her curls and straights, her hair feeling great against her nimble fingers and small hand.

things stayed like that for a while, just naomi staring at seiko's sleeping form and combing her fingers through her hair.

just that.

it was everything naomi wanted, right there, in front of her. 

she basked in it, until the silence was broken.

seiko gave a quiet giggle, indicative of her being awake and enjoying the attention. 

naomi's cheeks react before anything, and joins her in the giggle, watching her open her eyes.

she missed the color of those eyes.

brown, but almost with a cherry undertone. 

it was silent once more, just them staring at each other

admiring each other.

finally, one of them spoke.

"what do you think they'll think at school?" naomi asked meekly, absentmindedly continuing to play with seiko's hair.

admittedly, she had her worries and insecurities about the whole thing in public.

not everyone was as accepting of the concept. 

as of right now, everyone thinks naomi has the girlish crush on mochida.

everyone thinks she's straight. 

"they'll have their opinions, but they wont do _anything_ about us." she spoke, tired but with a defensive tone in her voice.

that's how seiko's always been, its natural for that energy of hers to quickly turn aggressive if it was regarding to her loved ones.

it normally flattered her, but here, 

it actually turned her on a bit.

but it also made her think.

the thought of her being protected by seiko was a nice one to entertain in her head. 

she liked the security it brought her

she liked the security of having her in bed with the other

she quickly realizes just how _safe_ seiko makes her feel. 

how she doesn't have to worry or wonder, as long as the shorter is by her. 

near her

anywhere with a place that has seiko is a place she finds comfort and familiarity in.

even before last night.

she responds wordlessly, only an affirmed 'mhm' as she quickly turned her attention back to appreciating seiko, her worries now reassured by the mere presence of the woman in front of her.

"you know you have nothing to worry about with me around." seiko affirms, her hand roaming to reciprocate the gesture of her hair being played with.

she knows, and that's one of the best parts.

nothing will hurt her, or come near her. 

she's okay. 

however, before she fully gets time to lull herself into a seiko-filled utopia, she feels a cold touch slide beneath her pajama shirt.

and circle itself on naomi's flat, slightly hard stomach.

PE shaped her out, for sure.

the touch belonged to her lover, and she leans into it, regardless of tempature and as she shudders in response.

"yes, i do." she replies softly, feeling a certain, familiar stir within her in response to the touch.

the cold touch has now became warm.

she really, dearly, wholeheartedly, loved this woman.

and she took comfort knowing seiko felt the same way.

"do you think we could indulge _further_?" 

seiko gave her a tempting offer, her mouth was certainly pleasurable on her left breast as she recalls last night.

fuck, last night was heavenly, the best experience she's had in her life

it was proof of everything that had been thought

and proof that intimacy never needed to mean sex

~~although she isn't to complain if, perhaps, next sleepover, she could feel seiko's fingers roam her.~~

that being neither here nor there, however

but school could be any hour or minute. 

naomi responds with a peck on her lips, and a whispered "not now, check the time?" 

maybe they could squeeze something in.

and as seiko rolled over enough to take a glance at her alarm clock

seiko smirked, rolling back. 

"we have two hours."

naomi shared her smirk.

say no more

**Author's Note:**

> give me judgement or give me death.
> 
> edit: part two, 'city of angels' is out!


End file.
